Escape
by dickory5
Summary: Yo nunca estaba en el lugar indicado, ni en el momento indicado y mucho menos con las personas indicadas...y esta no era la excepción.


Hola.

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este fanfic está inspirado en el atrapante juego de g-gee by GMO. ¨Zombie Escape 3d¨ puede que alguno de ustedes ya lo haya jugado y sepan que tiene más de un final, tal vez use uno de ellos o tal vez no, si no lo han jugado, los invito a hacerlo, se encuentra en la "Play Store" de Android, y desconozco si está en algún otro Market. En lo personal a mí este tipo de juegos me encanta y este es por mucho mi favorito.

**-…-**Diálogos.

_-..—Pensamientos _(cursiva)

.

27 Diciembre 2013

.

* * *

**-¡ATRAPEN A ESE MOCOSO!-**

_-¿Mocoso yo? ¿el gran Brick? Esa anciana debe de estar loca-_corrí entre la multitud, nadie hacia nada para detenerme _-bola de inútiles-_las vacaciones comenzaban hoy y habría mucha gente en la calle y con seguro más de una descuidada andaría por ahí con su bolsa llena de dinero esperándome para adueñarme de ella.

El grito de la anciana atrajo policías que parecían robots, eran casi tan rápidos como yo. Solo quedaba un lugar al cual esos idiotas en forma no podrían entrar…La escuela. Se encontraba cerrada debido a las vacaciones, pero nadie conocía la entrada que estaba entre los arbustos, corrí rápidamente hacia ella.

**-¡Pero qué lentos!-**dije observándolos desde la entrada de la escuela, la cual se veía más tenebrosa que de día _-Y pensar que a los cerebritos les encantaría pasar sus vacaciones aquí- _Observé el horizonte un rato cuando sentí una presencia atrás de mí, y cuando iba a voltear sentí helada la nuca, me habían golpeado.

Desconozco el tiempo que quede inconsciente, pero al despertar ya no sentía dolor, fue un golpe extraño.

El lugar en el que me encontraba era el techo de la escuela, pero había algo diferente, solo había subido aquí una vez hace mucho, pero ahora parecía más angosto, eso me desesperaba en cierta forma. Mi sentido común, me gritaba que escapara de aquí, algo malo estaba por pasarme. Frente a mí había una puerta, era la única que había, así que dispuse a abrirla con algo de –para que negarlo- temor. Al abrir la puerta, había una libreta delgada, la recogí y la leí en silencio.

**-No puede ser-**murmuré. En la dichosa libreta, decía que debía escapar con vida del laberinto. **-¡Maldita sea!-**grité. Más vale que esto no se trate de otra de las bromas de Boomer y Butch, porque mato a los idiotas. Igual tengo que salir de aquí para darles la golpiza de sus vidas.

Caminé por el angosto pasillo y vi dos puertas, aunque llamaban mi atención, no quise detenerme a ver pues luego me desconcentraría y no recordaría de donde venía.

Una vez había escuchado que si usabas la regla de la mano derecha –o sea seguir el laberinto tocando la pared de la derecha- podías salir de casi cualquier laberinto, pero este era diferente, ambos te llevaban a una puerta y muchas veces no tenía más de una puerta. _-debí asistir más a clases y tal vez conocería mejor el lugar-_pensé. Caminé un poco más, pero no pude evitar apresurar el paso cada vez un poco más, pues sentía que algo estaba por ahí, esperándome. Caminé una vez más hasta una puerta que tenía un letrero en ilegibles palabras verdes. Creo que decía 'A salvo'. Si bien no había nada tras de mí, al entrar me hacía sentir seguro, había una libreta más.

**-Mierda.-**dije, en la libreta decía que las puertas con letreros verdes, me protegían de los "Zombies" ¿Zombies? ¿Cúales Zombies? Frente a mí había tres puertas, una de ellas tenia tablas para bloquearla, agarre las dos libretas que traía en la mano, y las arrojé hacia la puerta. Segundos después algo comenzó a golpearla del otro lado, queriendo salir, oía rugidos de alguien que parecía ser una sola persona, miré la otra puerta y miré a la puerta de donde venía, si regresaba seria a donde comencé, me encerraría y si esa cosa quería hacerme daño lo haría, en la otra puerta, en cambio no sabía que había. La cosa que golpeaba la puerta logró quitar las tablas que había, era alguien con el uniforme de la escuela, no la reconocí, tenía un collar grande sobre el cuello y su camiseta blanca estaba manchada con mucha sangre. Corrí rápidamente al verla venir hacia mí, y a pesar que era algo lenta, no podía evitar correr lo más rápido que podía. No veía ninguna otra puerta con las letras en verde, solo más y más pasillos, estaba comenzando a desesperarme y oía pasos torpes acercándose. Había dos puertas más frente a mí pero una de ellas tenía un dibujo azul y tenía candado, así que entre a la otra, al entrar no había más camino, no había salida, esperaría aquí a que esa cosa viniera por mí y con suerte no me matara. Me senté en una esquina.** -¡AUCH!-**sentí algo en mi trasero, me levanté rápidamente y vi claramente una llave color azul…¡UNA LLAVE! Me levanté apresuradamente y salí de ese lugar, al hacerlo vi a esa cosa la cual por el ruido de mis zapatos escolares que aun no me quitaba, me escuchó. Metí la llave a la rendija, con esa cosa muy cerca de mí, pude sentir sus manos en mi espalda, ahí frente a mí había otra puerta con letras verdes…-Espero que sirva-rogué por primera vez. Entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí y para mi sorpresa, no parecía que hubiera nada tras de mí, se había esfumado. _-Genial, mas puertas-_dije en voz alta, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí, pues oí gemidos y gritos de una de las puertas, y antes de que alguna de esas cosas saliera, corrí hacia la que se encontraba en el centro. Me pareció extraño, pues puedo jurar que día una vuelta, abrí la única puerta que se encontraba por el pasillo y me tope con uno de esos ''Zombies'' de espalda a mí, era hombre. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y regresé por donde había venido, y supe que la salida se encontraba en la tercera puerta, pues en la primera estaba esa cosa, la segunda te llevaba a la primera y la tercera aun era un misterio, corrí hacia ella como si fuera mi salvación y quién sabe, tal vez si lo era. Frente a mí se encontraba una gran puerta amarilla que era la entrada o salida del techo a la escuela. _-Esto no puede ser bueno-_pensé pues la puerta estaba manchada con sangre seca. La abrí, habían escaleras, mas de las que recuerdo y en ellas una lámpara. _-Gracias al cielo- _pensé, pues estaba muy obscuro todo la campana de la escuela sonó _ding dong _era el sonido que se podía escuchar antes de algún anuncio una voz de mujer bastante familiar pero aterradora comenzó a hablar.

**-Brick, elegiste un mal lugar para esconderte-**Podría jurar que habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!?-**grité confundido _¿estaba jugando conmigo? ¿con mi vida?_

**-Yo en tu lugar no gritaría o mis creaciones irán tras de ti**-Se estaba burlando de mí**-Mira, tu objetivo es salir de aquí con vida y te explicaré lo que quieras saber, lo prometo, pero si una de mis creaciones te atrapa…bueno, te deseo suerte-**la campana sonó de nuevo, el anuncio había terminado. Tomé la lámpara, la encendí, y muy lentamente comencé a bajar las escaleras, tenía el presentimiento que lo de allá arriba no era nada. Las cosas se habían puesto realmente serias.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, los ama su floja; dickory5.


End file.
